


Камарилья

by Babak



Series: VTMInktober 2019 [5]
Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossdressing, Gen, Конвенция шипов, Макс думает Малки разговаривают, та самая
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 5: Camarilla (Камарилья)
Series: VTMInktober 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768972





	Камарилья

Штраус знает, что объективно невероятно молод — хотя весь его клан молод, что уж говорить, Вентру и Тореадоры вокруг них исчисляют свой возраст в столетиях, если не тысячелетиях.

Какой-то Малкавиан в юбке и с черезчур выбритым для мужчины лицом предложил ему знания о Помешательстве. Опасное знание, по мнению Штрауса, оно того не стоит.

И всё же ему всегда было интересно, почему Безумцы не ненавидят их, как все остальные, поэтому он вежливо отказался, но вопрос всё же задал.

— Это довольно забавная история, молодой человек, — хихикает на него мужчина. Максимилиан еле удерживается от того, чтобы не дернуться. — Видишь ли, мы не жалуем Цимисхов — не уверен что в принципе хоть кто-то жалует, если уж быть откровенным. Мы чувствуем их порчу и не хотим заразиться — а Саулота мы считаем братом Малкаву. Все вампиры братья, — он мягко улыбается, но Максимилиан только надеется, что этот разговор ему потом не принесёт проблем. Он не горит желанием говорить о клане Салюбри. Вряд ли хоть кто-то будет считать Тремеров семьёй — разве что те же Малкавианы, и то вряд ли все. — Или так считает наш клан. Наша память называет Саулота искателем истины, который в своих поисках нашёл лишь Голод. И вы, учёные, по нашему мнению являетесь достойными преемниками.

— Разве это не черезчур древнее родство? — скептически спрашивает Штраус. Сложно поверить, что нечто столь сомнительное может влиять на целый клан Сородичей.

— Не для нас, юный Максимилиан, — пожимает плечами Лунатик — как же его звали? — и уходит к к своим соклановцам.

— Камарилья является нашей единственной надеждой на порядок, — шипит его мастер, складывая руки на груди. — С остальными кланами и перемирием мы сможем перестать всегда находится на военном положении и расширить границы Тауматургии ещё дальше!

Несомненно, его слова были правдивы.

И всё же в тот момент его больше интересовало то, как на них смотрели вампиры вокруг. Как они стояли группами, так, что каждый клан узнать можно, и напряжённо наблюдали.

Возможно, Камарилья даст возможность не только для развития их магии.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
